Tu Devi Essere Elena
è il sedicesimo e ultimo episodio della Ottava Stagione delle serie televisiva The Vampire Diaries e l'ultimo episodio in generale della serie. Descrizione In The Vampire Diaries 8×16 che si intitolerà “I Was Feeling Epic” con il destino di Mystic Falls in gioco, Stefan (Paul Wesley) e Damon (Ian Somerhalder) devono combattere il loro più grande nemico per un ultima battaglia. Julie Plec ha diretto l’episodio The Vampire Diaries 8×16 scritto da Julie Plec e Kevin Williamson. Video Promo The Vampire Diaries Elena Gilbert scene 8x16 - teaser trailer (Final Episode) HD The Vampire Diaries 8x16 - Elena wakes up, talk to Stefan (sneak peek) Extended trailer HD The Vampire Diaries 8x16 - Elena, Damon and Stefan sneak peek (Official promo trailer) HD The Vampire Diaries 8x16 - Full Episode Extended Promo w Nina Dobrev "I Was Feeling Epic" HD Trama Stefan e Caroline, ancora in abiti da sposi, ritrovano il corpo di Bonnie, che provata dall’uso della magia, ha perso i sensi. Stefan cerca di rianimarla e intanto la strega, in una sorta di limbo tra la vita e la morte simile ad una foresta autunnale, rivede l'amica Elena, sdraiata su un grande e candido letto matrimoniale. Man mano che Bonnie si avvicina alla scena, Elena inizia a risvegliarsi dal suo sonno. Le due amiche si abbracciano per la prima volta dopo tanti anni, ma non appena Elena realizza che si tratta della vera Bonnie, è devastata nello scoprire che l'amica è morta così presto, quando avrebbe dovuto vivere una vita lunga e felice, avere figli e nipoti. Dal canto suo però Bonnie si dice felice di quanto accaduto, perchè avrà finalmente l'occasione di rivedere Enzo e stare con lui. Ma è proprio Enzo ad arrivare sulla scena, e interrompendo la conversazione, le rivela che non è ancora arrivato il suo momento, riportandola alla realtà. Matt e Damon, nel frattempo, cercano di impedire a Vicki Donovan, alleata di Katherine, di continuare a suonare la campana dei Maxwell che, in un’ora, distruggerebbe tutta la città col fuoco infernale. Damon la getta prima dalla finestra e successivamente le spezza l'osso del collo, tentando svariate volte di neutralizzarla, ma entrambi si rendono conto che è tutto inutile, perchè finchè la campana continuerà a suonare il suo spirito viaggerà direttamente dall'inferno al corpo costantemente, riportandola ogni volta in vita. Vicki è più che determinata a vedere Mystic Falls bruciare. Damon Salvatore lascia Matt ad occuparsi di sua sorella mentre pensa a come fare per sbarazzarsi definitivamente di Vicki, senza dimenticare che il problema più grande è l’imminente arrivo di Katherine Pierce. Ecco svelato il piano di Katherine: Vicki dovrà suonare la campana ogni cinque minuti fino a quando Mystic Falls e i suoi abitanti non bruceranno tutti. La sorella di Matt non sa quale sia lo scopo di Katherine, ma Matt capisce che è determinata a non tornare all’Inferno. Quando suonerà la campana per la dodicesima volta, anche di Vicki non rimarrà più niente. Pertanto, Matt decide di ricorrere al piano B: fare evacuare l'intera città, mascherandolo da fuga di gas, in questo modo riesce a mettere in sicurezza tutti gli abitanti del paese. Damon e Stefan sono ritornati a Casa Salvatore e stanno escogitando la prossima mossa, quando notano con stupore che la bara di Elena è aperta e che il corpo della ragazza non si trova più lì. L'attimo successivo, i fratelli Salvatore di ritrovano davanti proprio Elena. Pare che si sia risvegliata, ma pensa immediatamente al peggio dato che essendo sveglia, ciò le fa pensare che Bonnie sia morta, ma Damon le dice che la loro amica sta bene, poi corre ad abbracciarla. Pochi attimi dopo però comprende che è impossibile che Elena sia sveglia dato che Bonnie non è morta, quindi capisce che quella è Katherine. La vera Elena si trova ancora nel coma spirituale nel quale è caduta a causa dell’incantesimo di Kai. Katherine li informa che Vicki, su suo ordine, suonerà la campana una volta ogni cinque minuti, quindi tra meno di un'ora la città sarà rasa al suolo. La vendetta di Katherine è molto semplice: Mystic brucerà, proprio come la loro preziosissima Elena, della quale ha nascosto il corpo. Secondo Katherine, uno tra Stefan e Damon perirà con Elena. Secondo la Pierce a morire con Elena sarà quello che la ama di più. Nel dialogo tra Katherine, Damon e Stefan scopriamo che una volta giunta all’Inferno , la Pierce ha intrapreso una scalata al potere grazie alla quale è riuscita a raggirare e tenere in scacco ogni uomo che ha trovato sul suo cammino infernale – per finire con lo stesso Cade, il diavolo in persona. Ecco perché Arcadius si era interessato così tanto a Damon e Stefan: perché era Katherine a volerli. Per guadagnare tempo, Stefan accoltella Katherine con la lama intrisa delle ceneri della stessa Katherine, e mentre lei è priva di sensi i due si mettono sulle tracce del corpo di Elena. Caroline incontra Stefan alla Mystic Falls High School, mentre Damon prosegue le sue ricerche altrove. Alaric non è d’accordo sul mettersi a cercare Elena. Alaric vuole portare al sicuro le gemelline e scappare da Mystic Falls, e vuole che Care vada con loro. All’inizio Caroline è combattuta perché si tratta di mettere in salvo la sua migliore amica, ma di certo non vuole che le gemelline perdano la loro madre – di nuovo, considerando che Jo è morta prima della loro nascita. Anche Caroline è orfana di madre, e sa cosa vuol dire crescere senza di lei. Nel frattempo Stefan ha trovato il corpo di Elena nella stanza delle caldaie del liceo di Mystic Falls, ma c’è un problema, non riesce a farlo uscire di lì. Kai era in combutta con Katherine, e ha creato un altro incantesimo per impedire al corpo di Elena di lasciare quella stanza. Stefan non può quindi portare in salvo il corpo di Elena, che è intrappolato dove l’ha messo Katherine. Stefan chiama in soccorso Damon per cercare di spezzare l’incantesimo, ma anche Katherine si manifesta di nuovo. La diavolessa lo informa che, diversamente da Cade, lei può andare e uscire dall'Inferno quando vuole, quindi ucciderla non serve a nulla. Katherine non ha intenzione di scendere a patti coi fratelli Salvatore, così quando Damon cerca di ragionare con lei il risultato è pessimo. Katherine finalmente vedrà Mystic Falls bruciare, e non vede l’ora. Damon decide di stuzzicarla e le dice che è gelosa perché sia lui che Stefan hanno scelto Elena al posto suo. Katherine gli risponde per le rime dicendo che Elena sceglierà Stefan in quanto lui è una persona migliore di Damon. Questo è troppo per il vampiro, che accoltella Katherine per terminare questa odiosa conversazione. Alaric porta le bambine e Bonnie alla villa dell'Armory. Qui la giovane Bennett trova gli appunti di Dorian e Alaric, quest'ultimo le dice che stando ai calcoli di Dorian per distruggere l'Inferno bisogna esercitare su di esso una gigantesca quantità di energia magica, ma che ciò è impossibile; però Bonnie è dell'opinione che se usassero le fiamme infernali della campana contro l'Inferno stesso potrebbero distruggerlo. Stefan chiede a Bonnie di intervenire perché se morirà Elena anche Damon si lascerà uccidere in quanto si rifiuta di lasciarla. Bonnie e Caroline si salutano quando Alaric e le bimbe lasciano la città. “Non fare niente di stupido, Bonnie Bennett”, e le due migliori amiche si abbracciano per quella che Bonnie sa potrebbe essere l’ultima volta. Alaric convince Caroline ad andare con lui e le gemelle, perchè la famiglia viene prima di tutto, e così Caroline raggiunge Stefan al liceo dove si baciano per l'ultima volta. Anche Stefan mette la famiglia sopra a tutto, infatti è deciso a parlare con Damon. “È mio fratello”, le dice: i due si professano ancora una volta il loro amore, e si dicono addio. Damon nel frattempo viene raggiunto da Katherine alla tomba dove Damon l’aveva cercata quando arrivò per la prima volta a Mystic Falls, e Damon le spiega il piano di Bonnie per ucciderla: il vampiro le rivela che non vede l’ora di morire al suo fianco, portandola con sé all’inferno. Stefan, invece, ha un’altra idea, sacrificarsi per redimere i suoi errori. Damon inizialmente gli dice di dire a Elena che è morto per lei, ma Stefan gli risponde che ha molto di cui farsi perdonare. Damon ricorda subito a Stefan che non è responsabile per la morte di Enzo, e che lui ha ucciso più persone di lui. Il punto è che Stefan adesso è mortale: nel giro di sessant’anni morirà, mentre Damon può vivere un’eternità insieme a Elena, ma l’eternità non ha senso per Damon senza suo fratello Stefan. Visto che Stefan adesso è umano, Damon può controllarlo e in questo modo ordina al fratello di uscire dai tunnel e di lasciare quel luogo fino a quando la sua morte non spezzerà il controllo. Damon decide di fare il fratello maggiore, e di salvare suo fratello: questa è forse l’unica vera redenzione alla quale Damon pensa di poter aspirare. I due fratelli si scambiano un “ti voglio bene” prima di dirsi addio. Alla torre della campana, Matt porta il padre a vedere sua figlia Vicki un’ultima volta: alla fine Peter e il figlio la lasciano mentre si appresta a suonare la campana per la dodicesima volta, e nel frattempo Alaric rivela a Caroline il piano di Stefan. Caroline lascia un messaggio in segreteria a Stefan nel quale gli dice “voglio che tu sappia che io capisco”, e gli professa ancora una volta il suo amore in eterno. Vicki suona la campana, il fuoco infernale esplode e Bonnie inizia a indirizzarlo nei tunnel. Bonnie riesce a trattenerlo, ma quando è sicura di non riuscire più resistere, le appare lo spirito di Enzo, a ricordarle che la ama, che può fare ogni cosa che si mette in testa di fare e che sopratutto non è da sola, infatti viene raggiunta dallo spirito della nonna Sheila, che si unisce a lei nell'incantesimo. Pochi attimi dopo viene raggiunta da Lucy e Beatrice Bennett, Ayana e da tutti gli spiriti delle streghe Bennett. Bonnie riesce quindi a deviare le fiamme con i suoi poteri nella galleria sotterranea, dove Katherine e Damon muoiono, e grazie al potere delle antenate Bennett, fa sì che la campana assorba le fiamme distruggendo l'Inferno. Il fuoco infernale torna all’inferno, e Bonnie è riuscita a compiere quella che è probabilmente la prova di magia più difficile nella quale si sia mai cimentata. In un limbo tra la vita e la morte che ha le sembianze del liceo Mystic Falls Elena si risveglia e percorrendo i corridoi del liceo, incontra lo spirito di Stefan, che la racconta tutto quello che è successo. Poco prima che il fuoco infernale si sprigionasse nei tunnel, Stefan è tornato indietro e ha iniettato Damon con il suo sangue: ebbene sì, Stefan aveva passato il giorno precedente a ingerire verbena, di cui il suo sangue adesso è ricco. In questo modo, Stefan ha passato la cura a Damon, andando a disfare la maledizione di due secoli prima, quando lo rese un vampiro. Damon adesso ha una vera possibilità di condurre un’esistenza umana assieme ad Elena. Una volta sistemato Damon, Stefan ha trattenuto e accoltellato Katherine mentre assieme a lei viene investito e ucciso dal fuoco infernale. Stefan confessa a Elena che finalmente ha rivisto il Damon di una volta, il fratello maggiore che conosceva, ammirava e amava: è lui l’uomo migliore dei due fratelli, e vuole che Elena abbia finalmente l’occasione di conoscerlo veramente. Per questo motivo Stefan ha deciso di sacrificare la sua vita umana, sostituendosi al fratello Damon. “È stato bello rivederti Elena, un’ultima volta”, le dice. Dopo di che Stefan si incammina nel corridoio del liceo di Mystic Falls, apre una porta ed entra nella "pace". Ad aspettare Stefan c’è Lexi, la sua migliore amica che Damon aveva ucciso per mascherare i suoi crimini. Lexi lo aspetta al fianco della sua Porsche. Stefan le risponde citando la sua frase “mi sentivo epico”. Elena scrive l’ultima pagina del suo diario: “caro diario, oggi sarà un giorno diverso. Oggi sorriderò e sarà sincero, perché oggi è il giorno in cui torno a vivere”. Queste parole accompagnano il suo risveglio, il suo vero risveglio, durante il quale vediamo Bonnie che la osserva. A quanto pare, senza troppe spiegazioni, Bonnie ha trovato un modo di spezzare l’incantesimo di Kai una volta per tutte. Elena le chiede dove sia Damon, e tocca a Bonnie dirle la verità: “sta dicendo addio…”. Nella cripta dei Salvatore, il monologo di Elena continua dicendo che “la vita sarà bella, ma non priva di dolore: nella morte sopraggiunge la pace, ma il dolore è il prezzo della vita. Come l’amore, è così che ci ricordiamo di essere vivi”. Damon e Caroline osservano la tomba di Stefan, che recita “finalmente in pace”. I due finalmente ritrovano Elena, e finalmente Elena e Damon si ritrovano dopo tanti anni, baciandosi. Elena ha anche un messaggio di Stefan da consegnare a Caroline che recita: “ho sentito il messaggio in segreteria, e l’amerò per sempre anche io”. Mentre tutti lasciano un ricordo sulla tomba di Stefan, Damon lascia l’anello che lo proteggeva dalla luce del giorno, perchè adesso è umano; Elena la collana che gli regalò tanti anni prima, mentre Caroline una statuetta di Mystic Falls. Gli anni passano e tutti vanno avanti con le loro vite. Matt è diventato uno sceriffo ben voluto dalla comunità e sta pensando all'idea di diventare sindaco, Tyler e Vicki guardano Matt con orgoglio in lontananza, e anche loro si incamminano verso la loro "pace". Bonnie ha deciso di vivere la sua vita al massimo, ed è in viaggio in giro per il mondo mantenendo fede alla promessa fatta ad Enzo. Prima di partire però, estrae dal cassetto la collana con sangue di Enzo che l'amato le aveva regalato. Alaric e Caroline hanno trasformato Casa Salvatore nella Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, ovvero un collegio di magia per i giovani con poteri soprannaturali. Questo era il desiderio di morte di Stefan, e vediamo che sia Jo che Liz osservano le loro figlie con orgoglio e gioia. Anche Jeremy è tornato a dare una mano alla Salvatore School, che sembra avere attirato un generoso donatore. Infatti tre milioni di dollari sono stati donati da Klaus Mikaelson, stupito e felice della nuova causa alla quale si è votata Caroline. Ecco la lettera allegata alla donazione: "Ho spesso immaginato il percorso che avresti intrapreso nella tua vita, ma il futuro che hai scelto è più nobile di quanto avrei mai immaginato. Per favore accetta questo contributo alla tua causa virtuosa. Non vedo l’ora di ringraziarti di persona, un giorno. Non importa quanto ci vorrà. Tuo, Klaus" - La voce narrante di Alaric ci rivela che la lettera è “l’inizio di un’altra storia”. Come scopriamo dall’ultima pagina del diario scritto da Elena per Stefan, la giovane Gilbert è andata a studiare medicina ed è poi tornata a Mystic Falls perché è lì che voleva continuare a vivere, e ad invecchiare – e così è stato. Elena continua ad andare a trovare Stefan alla cripta dei Salvatore, ed è a lui che deve tutta la sua vita: “mi ha riportato in vita, e la vivrò al meglio e quanto a lungo potrò”. Ancora dopo alcuni anni, Elena e Damon si sono sposati. Dopo avere passato una vita lunga e felice insieme, Damon ed Elena ormai deceduti, si apprestano a raggiungere la "pace", insieme. Damon teme che non rivedrà mai suo fratello perché non merita la pace, ma Elena – inguaribile ottimista – gli dice che la pace esiste perché è dentro ognuno di noi. Mentre camminano per un viale, che ricorda molto Mystic Falls, Damon scompare mentre Elena capisce di essere tornata a casa. Ad attenderla sua zia Jenna, sua madre, suo padre e persino lo zio John Gilbert. La famiglia si riunisce e si abbraccia per lunghi minuti che sembrano essere un'eternità. La ragazza ha finalmente trovato la sua "pace". A Casa Salvatore, Stefan apre la porta e trova Damon: “ciao fratellino”, ma stavolta non lo dice con cattiveria. Stavolta i fratelli Salvatore sono riuniti, in pace, felici e uniti più che mai per l'eternità. Cast Cast Principale *Paul Wesley come Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder come Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham come Bonnie Bennett *Candice King come Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig come Matt Donovan *Matt Davis come Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey come Enzo St. John (in sogno/spirito) Apparizione Speciale di *Steven R. McQueen come Jeremy Gilbert (flashforward) *Sara Canning come Jenna Sommers (spirito, flashforward) *Michael Trevino come Tyler Lockwood (spirito, flashforward) *Marguerite MacIntyre come Liz Forbes (spirito, flashforward) *David Anders come John Gilbert (spirito, flashforward) *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe come Jo Laughlin (spirito, flashforward) *Jasmine Guy come Sheila Bennett (spirito) *Arielle Kebbel come Lexi Branson (spirito) *Jaz Sinclair come Beatrice Bennett (spirito) *Natashia Williams come Lucy Bennett (spirito) Cast Ricorrente *Nina Dobrev come Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Kayla Ewell come Vicki Donovan *Joel Gretsch come Peter Maxwell *Demetrius Bridges come Dorian Williams (flashforward) Altro *Jason MacDonald come Grayson Gilbert (spirito, flashforward) *Erin Beute come Miranda Gilbert (spirito, flashforward) *Lily Rose Mumford come Josie *Tierney Mumford come Lizzie *Maria Howell come Ayana (spirito) *Jen Harper come La Strega dei Cinque (spirito) Curiosità * Antagonista: Katherine Pierce * Narratori: Elena Gilbert, Matt Donovan, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes e Alaric Saltzman Nel presente della storia * Tutti i personaggi principali della serie, ad esclusione di Niklaus Mikaelson, appaiono nell'episodio e le loro storie, hanno ciascuna un'importanza significativa. ** Nonostante Klaus non sia fisicamente apparso nell'episodio, al termine di questo, Caroline riceve una lettera dal vampiro Originale, che Alaric definisce come l'inizio di "una nuova storia". * Katherine rivela a Damon che dal momento stesso in cui ha messo piede all'inferno, ha tenuto il diavolo (Arcadius) stretto in pugno e sotto il suo controllo, e questa era la ragione perchè l'uomo si era mostrato così interessato a entrambi Damon e Stefan, perchè era lei a volerli. * In questo episodio, Katherine ha molto più spazio televisivo e scena di Elena. * E' stato dimostrato nell'episodio che Bonnie sarebbe dovuta rimanere morta per permettere ad Elena di risvegliarsi permanente. Quando all'inizio dell'episodio infatti il cuore di Bonnie si ferma e lei muore per un istante, Elena non si risveglia dal suo coma spirituale. * Il pugnale di ossa forgiato da Peter Maxwell spedisce Katherine di nuovo all'inferno, ma poi che Vicki continua a suonare la campana dei Maxwell ogni cinque minuti, il suo spirito riesce a tornare nel suo corpo mortale. * Caroline è di fatto l'unica vampira rimasta tra la cerchia dei suoi amici, in quanto Damon, Stefan, Elena e Katherine sono tutti stati curati nel corso della serie, mentre Enzo è morto e l'incantesimo dell'immortalità su Alaric è stato spezzato. * Stefan si sacrifica per concedere a Damon di vivere una felice vita da umano accanto ad Elena. Nel futuro della storia * Elena si risveglia grazie agli sforzi di Bonnie, che riesce a sciogliere l'incantesimo di Kai senza dovere necessariamente morire nel processo, come era stato stabilito. * Dopo avere risvegliato la sua migliore amica, Bonnie realizza la promessa che ha fatto ad Enzo di vivere a pieno la sua vita, viaggiando per il mondo. * Anche se la scena non è stata esplicitamente mostrata, Elena e Damon si sono sposati, nonostante non ci siano accenni riguardo potenziali figli e nipoti. ** Elena si è inoltre laureata in medicina e adesso lavora come dottoressa, realizzando il suo sogno di aiutare i più bisognosi. * Matt rimane sceriffo di Mystic Falls, nonostante adesso sia un potenziale candidato a ricoprire la carica di sindaco della cittadina. * La casa dei fratelli Salvatore è stata trasformata da Alaric e Caroline in una scuola per "bambini speciali". ** Klaus ha finanziato le spese con un assegno, mentre Jeremy è tornato a Mystic Falls per aiutare i suoi amici a istruire dei nuovi cacciatori. * E' implicito che Elena e Damon abbiano vissuto una lunga e felice vita insieme e che adesso sono morti. Dopo la morte, entrambi trovano la pace: Elena ha così la possibilità di ricongiungersi con i suoi parenti, mentre Damon abbraccia nuovamente Stefan. * Dopo la sua morte e la distruzione della dimensione infernale ad opera delle streghe Bennett, è sconosciuto dove l'anima di Katherine adesso riposi o risieda, o addirittura, se sia stata completamente distrutta nel processo. Conta delle Vittime Nel presente della storia * Vicki Donovan - Bruciata viva da un'esplosione di fuoco infernale, suicidio. (ha trovato la pace) * Katherine Pierce — Immolata e bruciata viva da un'esplosione di fuoco infernale, uccisa da Stefan Salvatore e indirettamente da Vicki Donovan e Bonnie Bennett. * Stefan Salvatore - Bruciato vivo da un'esplosione di fuoco infernale, sacrificato per salvare i suoi amici ma indirettamente ucciso da Katherine Pierce, Vicki Donovan e Bonnie Bennett. (ha trovato la pace) Nel futuro della storia * Elena Gilbert - Vecchiaia. (ha trovato la pace) * Damon Salvatore - Vecchiaia. (ha trovato la pace) Sceneggiatura * L'episodio segna il ritorno di Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce, Jeremy Gilbert, John Gilbert, Jenna Sommers, Lexi Branson, Jo Laughlin, Grayson Gilbert, Miranda Gilbert, Lucy Bennett e Ayana. * Kai è stato menzionato. * Niklaus Mikaelson è stato menzionato. * Questo è l'episodio di entrambi gli universi di The Vampire Diaries e The Originals ad avere il più grande numero di attori nel cast, per un totale di ventotto. Galleria Vedi altro Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi di The Vampire Diaries Categoria:Episodi della 8 Stagione